This specification relates to data processing and content distribution.
The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. Access to content is sometimes restricted to a group of one or more users having proper access credentials. For example, a content item distribution system can require that a user log in using a username and password prior to providing access to a requested content item. Other content items are made publicly available and do not require proper credentials for access.